


It's routine, don't worry.

by MajorMadness



Series: WE THE BEST FANFICS [2]
Category: WE THE BEST
Genre: Appointment, Doctors, M/M, Other, get rekt, hahahha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMadness/pseuds/MajorMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe had a Doctors appointment that he can't miss. What happens there no one could expect!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's routine, don't worry.

 

“Hello uhh, Mr Crayons.Please follow me.” Abe stands from his chair and moves towards a bin in the lobby, throws away his empty cup of coffee, then turns to the short man with a clip-board who just called his name. He follows this lab coated man into a small room with ‘Rishabh Lel’ on a metal plate on the door.

 

Dr.Rishabh opens the door and gestures for Abe to sit on a chair on the other side of the computer desk. ”Ok Mr Crayons, How have you been feeling the past three days?” The doctor types a few things on his computer, bringing up Abe’s file.” I have been feeling a little stiff in the wrists, but compared to before the operation they feel a lot better now. ” Dr Rish looks at the screen, reads a few lines, then leans forward. ”Ok Mr Crayons, just sit on the exam table and I’ll have a look at your wrists.”

 

Abe stands and sits on the table, noting all the posters of the human body, with many focusing on the anus and lower regions. Dr.Rish gets a pair of gloves from a glove dispenser, hesitates, but then goes back for one extra. ”Um Dr.Rish, do you mind if I ask why you have an extra glove?” Dr.Rish puts the glove on his left hand and looks at Abe dead in the eyes.”I may live in a good country, but i still use my street to shit in, as well as wiping with my left hand. I think most patients would rather a second layer of glove.”  Abe swallows, and nods at Dr.Rish who has a shit eating grin on his face. 

 

“Ok please roll up both your sleeves.” Dr.Rish says stepping towards Abe, as he rolls up his sleeves and puts his two wrists on display for the doctor.”Ah the healing process is going well, Have you noticed increased reaction times?” Abe responds with a large smile on his face.”Yes i have, I am able to chamber much easier now.” “Fantastic! Increased chambering is a great sign of a prompt recovery!” Dr.Rish seems to be extremely happy with the news of a quick recovery, however one last thing bothers him. 

 

“Ok Mr Crayons, It says on your file  you have never had a prostate exam?”

Abe nods, worrying where this might lead, since Dr.Rish hasn’t taken off his gloves yet.”Ok, It says here they used Diprivan as your General anesthetic. That has been accused of having a prostate inflammation side effect, so i would like to do an exam. Is that alright with you?” Abe looks confused thinking:  _ how could a general anesthetic give you an inflamed prostate, wouldn’t that hurt? I should feel some kind of pain right? Well I’m not the doctor here, i guess he knows what he’s doing. _

 

Abe agrees, Dr.Rish calls to the door. “Enter.” A man walks in and the first thing Abe notices is his remarkable resemblance to his son Voltron. He has the amazing dark hair, around the same height and weight, and the main feature, he is without a doubt chink to the core. ”Hello, my name is Dr.Tyler, I will be performing your exam. Today we have been given a new piece of tech to use. Dr. Tyler reaches into a draw and pulls out a sealed packet, containing what looks to be a metal cucumber.

 

”Uh doctors, isn’t a prostate exam done with a finger?” Abe says looking a bit worried. the first to respond is Dr.Rish. “Oh no, not anymore, for the past week almost every hospital has been using the prostate checker 3000. A new piece of tech made in Germany.” Abe looks slightly less worried, but still a little apprehensive.

 

”Mr Crayons, please drop your pants and bend over. This will be cold at first.” Dr. Tyler un seals the metal object, and takes a step towards Abe’s bent over anal hole. He remembers the one time his wife ScotsMum wanted to try giving, it was alright for Abe, but it wasn’t ScotsMum’s cup of tea, so that was the only time.

 

Abe clenches, but then releases, breaths deeply a few times, and nods to Dr.Tyler. The doctor then quickly squirts some lube over the prostate checker 3000, then aims his weapon into the insertion point. Dr.Tyler looks at Dr.Rish, nods, then shoves the metal object in as far as it can go.

 

Abe moans instantly and gets hard in the same amount of time, making a fleshy splat as it hits the exam table. The two Doctors look at each other and smile.”Well well Mr Crayons.” Says Dr Tyler who suddenly grabs Abe’s right ass cheek.”We both had no idea it could be this serious. We may need to be more… thorough, with a different examination.” Abe can’t help but touch his cock for just a second, but doing so gets a wolf whistles from Dr.Rish.”Nice penis Mr.Crayons.Your wife must be really happy.” Abe decides not to correct him, since that could make a big misunderstanding with his cock being so solid you could bend a steel beam over it.

 

Dr.Tyler twists the prostate checker 3000 and pulls it out slowly while jiggling it a few times. This continues to make Abe long for a private few minutes, but the two doctors have no intention of giving Abe any alone time. Dr.Rish pulls out his pocket torch and walks to the side of Abe.”Dr.Tyler, can you please continue with the exam?” Dr.Tyler nods, then puts his gloved fingers into Abe’s anus. Dr.Rish then kneels in front of Dr.Tyler and shines the torch inside Abe’s hole.”Hmm nothing that strange. Try spreading it a little more.” The feeling of fingers inside Abe’s anus makes him feel extremely confused, it feels amazing but what are they doing this for?

 

Then suddenly, Abe feels something isn’t right, his stomach feels a little weird.Suddenly, with no warning Abe’s anus becomes the barrel of erupting diarrhea heading straight for Dr.Rish’s face and open mouth. The sound of what could be a Super soaker stuck inside Abe’s anus hits Dr.Rish’s face instantly and surprises Dr.Tyler, and he slightly opens his mouth, but doesn’t retract his fingers in time and gets a small tasting of Abe’s brown pudding.

 

Abe’s eyes are wide open with realisation at what just happened, he just shat on two doctors. However the reaction he hears isn’t the one he expects. It seems Dr.Rish spits out his mouthful of shit and starts laughing. ”Hahaha! I never expected to get a brown shower without paying a hooker! Fuck yes!” Dr.Tyler notices a little late that his flesh rod is now hitting Dr.Rish in the back. He takes a step back. ”Do you think it would be ok if we...Go a bit further Mr Crayons?” Dr.Tyler asks. 

 

Abe isn’t sure what he means by further, he did just shit on them, what could be worse than that? Abe must keep his mask up outside of this building, he can’t let word of this out of the tiny room, so he has no choice but to accept. ”As Long as you never speak of this again….” Dr.Tyler quickly moves to the front of Abe, pushing him back but holding his neck down to keep the bend he already had. Dr.Tyler then bends down and grabs hold of Abe’s still stiff dick, he begins sucking and going all the way to the base of Abe's dick.

 

Abe’s amazed! It took ScotsMum months to do that, but this man does it instantly, he must have had lots of practice. While Dr.Tyler works on Abe’s front. Dr.Rish does the only thing on his mind. He drops his pants, and grabs his stiff hard cock, and inserts it into the anus with feces still dripping down from it. Abe moans from the man on his rod, but moans again when he gets entered from the rear, but the moan was way too much in excitement for what is put in. Dr.Rish has a laughably small penis, so much that Abe is getting very little out of the anal.But his main focus right now is the man on his cock, sucking and choking on it without a break for air. Abe decides he needs to be rougher, and grabs Dr.Tyler’s hair and back of his head and shoves him down as far as he can manage.

 

Tyler coughs and splutters, but eventually begins using his tongue to keep the pleasure up, Abe releases as he is soon over the edge from getting the best felatio he has ever had. Tyler pulls back but quickly aims Abe’s Cock at his face to splatter all Abe’s cum everywhere he can. Abe worries for a second he may of hit his eyes, but soon realises since he’s a splitting Image of Voltron, his eyes are so squinty he wonders how they even get oxygen, and with a quick check the eyes are exactly the same, so Abe knows it’s safe to finish all over his face. The splutters trickle down Tyler’s nose and upper cheeks and he wipes them into his mouth and has a quick taste. But what happened next confused Abe. Even he isn’t sure what happened. Suddenly Abe's valve is turned to open and begins showering Tyler and ‘cleaning’ his face of his semen with his piss.

 

Tyler at first is shocked, but soon opens his mouth to get as much urine as possible.As this is happening Abe’s front isn’t the only thing that hit the eject button. Dr.Rish soon notices something pushing against him that wasn’t there before. A few leaks spill out of the small seal and the thought of his penis touching Abe’s shit instantly pushes Dr.Rish over the edge spurting his small load into Abe’s anus and mixing with his shit.

 

Dr.Tyler swallows what he caught from the impromptu shower and Dr.Rish exits Abe spurting more shit onto his doctor coat.”Haha! Good show Mr.Crayons! Wasn’t expecting you to be into that kinky shit!” Dr Tyler says as he gets some wipes to start cleaning the mess that’s everywhere.

 

Dr.Rish moves back to his desk, grabs a piece of paper and begins writing .Abe takes a wipe from Dr.Tyler and fixes up his rear and front before pulling up his shit stained pants. He does what he can to get them out, but nothing other than a wash will get rid of this smell.

 

Dr.Rish hands abe a slip of paper after his pants are back on. ”Here, the front desk will do the admin for this…’check up’.” Dr.Rish uses air quotes with his final words, and sits down in his desk and starts typing away at his computer.

 

Abe decides to get out as fast as possible, opening the door and closing it with a slam, then moving to the front desk where there thankfully isn’t a line.”Uh here, i was told to give this to you.”

The lady behind the counter looks at Abe and then at the piece of paper. ”You are free to go, Dr.Rish said you don’t need to pay a thing for this visit.” Abe looks stunned at the lady, then quickly opens the door to the outside world.

 

Abe gets into his car, but before driving home and taking a shower, he writes a quick note to himself on a stickie-note.

 

”Don’t drink coffee.”

 

Chapter 2 end

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I’m MajorMadness and thanks for reading chapter 2 of my fic.

 

I would like to thank a few people:

 

fluffybeard for proofreading/editing and dealing with my gushings of this gay shit

Carlos Von Psycho for sticking close to my anus through thick and thin.

Abe for NOT COMING HOME YOU FUCKING LIAR ONE MONTH MY ASS YOU’RE DEAD TO ME GO SUCK A DICK MOVING GETTING BETTER PING IT’S ALL A FRONT FOR YOUR SLAVE TRAFFICKING ISN’T IT?.

Voltron for being cool with squinty eye jokes.

Lel for being cool with indian shitting jokes.

  
  


I don’t know how many of these i will write, but since this is chapter 2 a third is probably around the corner. I’m looking at you Drew, you fuckin kiwi.

  
  
  
  


Thanks for reading. 

  
  



End file.
